Rorschach: Origin
by Ethanpushkariov
Summary: Rorschach/Walter Kovacs reflects on meeting Kitty Genovese, her murder, and his first time out on patrol.


December 21st, 1968 Remember Kitty Genovese like yesterday. Cold winter day, working in shop. Women's clothing. Disgusting. Reminded me of whore mother. Smell of cigarettes and sweat in shop, a scent i grew fond of. Genovese walks in at 10:15 am, gives me smile. She seems pure. Walks towards me and asks me if i'm busy. I answer, "No." she pulls open purse, pulls out black and white material. Never seen before. French? Asks for floral print, says she'll pay me well. I agree to make dress. She leaves me some money, says its for future projects. Leaves with smile. Never came back for floral dress. Nice dress, too. Unique. Project I enjoyed creating. Died four years ago. Stabbed. People ignored cries for help. More than thirty people, heard her scream, chose to look other way. Humans are savage in nature. Genovese was kind, young. Considerate. Not many like her in this cesspool. World changing. Saw man laying in road other day. Begging for death. Said he's tired of poverty, wealth is no longer attainable. Woman raped nearby last night, heard screams through shop windows. Investigated. Found nothing but blood on pavement. Sickening. Looked in mirror, scared of reflection. Need new face. Grotesque monster stares at me in mirror. Need new face. Different identity. Walk from shop bathroom to desk. Open drawers. Kitty's dress stares at me. Black and white floral print. Grab dress. Inspect. Unsure of pattern. Need to change. Grab lighter from drawer. Curious. Put flame to dress, ignite floral print. Ink starts to swell. Doesn't evaporate or disintigrate. Ink stays on material. Moves around. Like rorschach inkblot test. Test I never passed. Very strange. Never seen before. Cut dress into different shape. Ink still moving. Fashion into mask. My new face. Rorschach. Put mask on, look in mirror. Much better. Rorschach. Inkblots move, swell up, change shape, seems more fitting. Constant suspense for new shapes. Will terrify vermin and rapists. Look around shop. Empty. Just me. Find warm trenchcoat in coworkers desk, spotless gloves, fedora. Much more fitting. Warm, comforting. This is me. Close up shop. Decide to walk home. My new face is inviting. Walk down dim street, would be cold if not for face and jacket. Walk down barren road. New York is filthy; a representation of it's people. Walk faster, want to get ready for bed. Face moving erratically. Stop in tracks. Hear scream. Woman's voice. "Cmon, baby! Why don't you show me a good time? Wadduya say?" walk faster towards screams. Reach depressing and decaying alleyway. Woman bent over dumpster. Vermin defiling her. Disgusting and filthy. Tears running down her cheeks, sobbing. Jump into action. Run towards vermin, kick in ankles. Woman flees. Filth slowly stands up, looks towards me. Pulls out pocketknife and comes closer. I stand further back, distance myself. Man lunges at me with knife. His first mistake. Catch his arm mid-swing. Break fingers. Knife drops to pavement. Pained screaming. Headbutt vermin, break nose. Boxing is an art. Punch jaw. Cracked teeth. Man crumples to ground, bleeding. Kick hard in ribs for good measure. Why are men disgusting in nature? Need for control- satisfied by mercilessness and brutality. Kick vermin in groin. Once. Twice. Three times. Will learn his place. No more need for control. He weeps in the alleyway, pained. Looks up at me with fear in eyes. Coughs out blood. Inkblots on face stare into rapist's eyes. Instill fear. Create trademark. Rorschach. My true self. Drag rapist filth to nearest police station. He cries throughout the entire trip. Couple weeks in jail. No eyewitness aside from me. Will be free sooner than later. Victim too afraid to speak out. Hope he can no longer procreate. No more filth. Leave calling card with filth at station. Inkblot drawing- hand made. Unsure of quality rating. Will improve. Walk home. Four in the morning. Cold. Landlord greets me with cold stare. I miss my face. Go home, lay in shitty apartment with nothing but rememberance. Genovese would be proud. True justice was given tonight. Pain is the only equalizer. Learned life lesson today. Must never compromise. Not even in the face of armageddon. Bought journal on way home from small convenience store. Will continue findings. Must rid this city of vermin and filth. Must be my true self. Must never compromise.


End file.
